Untamable
by TheScribe22
Summary: A boys night in has Hiei thinking (and feeling) very curious things about a certain fox demon. Taking his first steps into his own sexual awakening, how will Hiei learn to navigate this strange new world of playfulness and feelings? Perhaps a mysterious doctor holds the answer. Rated M for mature themes in later chapters
1. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of the characters. Dr Evelyn Sairi, however, is my own original character, and has been for a long count of years.

Hello 'ello everyone! Introducing my first fan fiction (that I have written for myself) in over a decade! Really hoping to make this as awesome as I possibly can, and I sincerely hope my portrayal of these characters fits well. We all have our own interpretations as creators, but I want to get as close to the original cast as I can.

This story is dedicated to my beloved partner who got me hooked on this show only recently, and ever since has had to put up with his romance-obsessed woman losing her mind over the delightful cast of characters. Thank you, as always, husband mine, for being awesome, patient, and practical.

Please feel free to read and review. Any and all feedback helps. We do not fail; we only discover ways to do things differently so long as we strive to do better.

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

4/4/17 **A/N:** I felt like I should have a notice here as a heads-up. Though you should have an idea of this by now, this is a yaoi story. Yes, there will be a lovely lady involved, and yes, she will be prevalent in this tale. But at its core, this is a story about two men coming together and finding connection through one of many forms of love. Also, there will be sex and mild (well, guess that depends on your definition) kinky stuff. We have to set a nice pace before hand, but it will be coming. If this is not something you jive with, this is alright. You don't have. Live and let live, as they say. And that's all I wanted to say :) Hope you all enjoy~!

* * *

Chubby raindrops clapped against the pavement. Since dawn the atmosphere had teased of the coming storm. Moisture made the air sweet and thick, and the dark grey slate of a storm front had swept in like a dismal apparition, swallowing the once blue sky. Rivers of flooded gutters flowed, bubbling and tumbling over debris and stone as they raced towards the nearest storm drain. Cars on the road sent up tidal waves as they passed. Thunder rumbled the earth. It was torrent befitting the first spring rain, but even it paled in comparison to what was brewing behind a pair of blood red eyes.

Hiei had been taciturn as he and Kurama walked shoulder to shoulder beneath the latter's umbrella. Of course, brooding silence was nothing new when it came to the three-eyed felon. As far as most who knew him were concerned it was his perpetual state of being, and Hiei was content to keep it that way. Better that all they saw of him outside of a fight was bitter, cold, and distant. It kept prying noses at bay. There were, however, always exceptions to every absolute, and his was standing beside him.

"Something's on your mind." It wasn't a question. Hiei grunted. Damn that fox's eyes.

"Tonight was a waste of my time." He said. "I still can't understand what about that was supposed to be entertaining."

"Well, it was a movie night, and movies are a staple of human entertainment." Hiei had difficulty seeing that tone as anything other than patronizing.

"I know that." He spat back, trying to ignore the fluttering that was creeping back into his gut. "But I can't begin to understand what was so great about _that_ movie." Even as the rain soaked through his shoes and the cold bit through his overcoat Hiei felt himself go hot.  
* * *

Yusuke had reached out to them earlier in the week. He had gotten his hands on a risqué film, and, for reasons Hiei couldn't begin to fathom, he had been eager to share his findings. What had possessed him to think either of the youkai would be interested in such a thing? Hiei could only scowl as the spirit detective went on and on, his enthusiasm filling the air like a toxic cloud.

"Kuwabara has already said it's ok for us to use the TV in his room." He grinned ear to ear like a little boy with a secret to share. "And no one will be home. We get the whole place to ourselves. It'll be just us guys and a nice titty movie. Come on. Whaddya say?" Despite his proficiency in battle, Yusuke was painfully oblivious to the aura of irritation coming off Hiei.

 _What a fool!_ He thought. Yusuke's depravity knew no bounds. There was no way either he or Kurama would be interested in partaking in such a thing. Hiei's lips parted, the floodgates opening to unleash a well-deserved tirade, but before he could make a sound his comrade answered for them both.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. This weekend, you say? We would love to join you." Kurama's smile was honey sweet as ever, even as he turned to face the daggers the shorter demon was hurling at him.

"Wouldn't we, Hiei?"

Hiei's blood went icy. It was like being stabbed in the back by the most amiable traitor ever. This wasn't a request; it was an order, given in the subtle way only the kitsune could manage. Had it been anyone else he would have struck down the offer without tact or remorse. Had it been anyone else, Hiei would have cut them off with a tongue as sharp as his blade. Not Kurama. All he could do was grunt in the barest discernible communication of agreement and turn his face away as it went hot under Kurama's approving smile.

So there he was on a Friday night, sitting in the darkest corner of Kuwabara's bedroom while the others watched the video recording of human actors engaging in copulation. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat at the edge of the bed with pillows over their laps to hide their arousals. Behind them Kurama had made himself a throne with the remaining pillows and was lounging quite comfortably. All three kept their eyes fixed on the screen enjoying the display. Meanwhile, Hiei sat quietly, his expression stubbornly stoic as he tried to pretend that his attention was also with movie.

When he saw hands glide their way over barest skin his eyes drifted over to the bed beside him _._

 _Why did he imagine those adventurous hands delivering pleasures to the godly form reclined there?_

 _Every time the sound of theatrical moaning wasn't drowned out by thunder, why did Hiei imagine such sounds flowing like music from a certain pair of rosy lips?_

With every new scene the pretty face of the leading lady shifted in his mind to that of a clever and charming redhead, body writhing, and pleasure written into every line of his face. _How could he entertain such thoughts, and why did they fill him with a foreign tingling like electricity in the bottom of his stomach?_

The longer he sat with these thoughts, the more aware he became of a heat bloom in his pelvis. When he noticed the tenting in his trousers, Hiei pulled a knee to his chest and shook out his head to clear it. But try as he might, the images just kept on playing through his mind like a horrifically beautiful photo reel on loop. His mind was a haze of confusion, and when Hiei felt confused, he felt irritated. That feeling continued building and building, just as the storm continued raging even as the pair were making their way back to the kitsune's home.  
* * *

"As I'm sure you're aware," said Kurama over the drumming of the rain, "mating rituals are an important part of human relations. It's about connection, exploration, and fun."

"Fun." Hiei echoed bitterly and scoffed. "You know me better than anyone in this sad little realm. How could I possibly see anything about that as being fun?" Kurama came to a stop and automatically Hiei followed suit, only just now realizing that they had made their way back to the red head's apartment.

"You're right." said Kurama gently. "I do know you better than most, which is why I know that such things may seem a little strange, but try to keep an open mind." Long beautiful fingers rested on Hiei's shoulder. "You're new to this, to being around humans. There is plenty you don't yet understand, but I have confidence in you. You will learn." With a parting grin Kurama went inside, leaving Hiei alone with the fury of the storm.

"I will learn…" he muttered as he turned and made his way through the city.

Those parting words stuck in his mind with the irritating persistence of an earworm. Kurama was a brilliant fighter, and cunning strategist. His skill in battle made him invaluable to their haphazard little team, and Hiei held no one in higher regard. But the kitsune was egregiously naïve. Even if he wanted to, how would Hiei ever learn to navigate such a thing as human sexuality? It wasn't as if he could ask Yusuke or Kuwabara about it. Just thinking about the look on that ginger oaf's face or that haughty detective if he asked about such things made the demon feel queasy.

 _Tsk, I'd rather die_. Hiei snorted in defiant resolve. It would never happen. Not in a thousand lifetimes. Sure, they could teach him about love. Despite his persistent nay-saying, they had proved how powerful feeling and caring for someone could be. But this was something different. What they saw tonight was part of a whole other realm. It was a part of the map Hiei had yet to fill in, and he was alone within it, drifting through it like a ship caught in a choppy sea unable to find the shore.

The images from earlier kept repeating themselves, the kaleidoscope of imagination and sensation still churning. What if…? No. He couldn't ask Kurama. Where would he begin? What would he even say? Hell, chances were he would be so clumsy and awkward that if Kurama didn't laugh him into obscurity his own humiliation would do him in, quick as a blade to the heart.

"It was a nice wish, Kurama, you sentimental fool," said Hiei, "but it's impossible. How am _I_ ever going to learn?"

 _Ping!_

Hiei froze in the middle of the empty sidewalk as a bolt of energy struck him square in his third eye. Spirit energy, and a substantial amount. It wasn't that far away. How could he not have sensed it before? The energy lingered, prickling the hairs on the back of his neck. Briefly the demon considered going to Kurama's and making him tag along. But the thought passed as quickly as it had come. Whatever it was, Hiei was positive he could handle it on his own.

Frigid droplets pelted his face as he raced through the city at a speed human eyes would struggle to perceive. The trail was hot and it got stronger and more electrifying the further he chased the signal into the city. Within minutes the storm had soaked him through, and Hiei could not tell if the spirit energy or the cold was to blame as he shivered beneath his drenched overcoat. There was no need to pay heed to that now. He was almost there. The trail was coming to an end. Just around this corner…

"Wait a minute-"

Hiei had come to a stop on a quiet residential street in front of… a house? Looking around Hiei scoured the darkness for a demon, a monster, something gargantuan that would explain the aura of spirit energy that had led him here, but there was nothing of the sort to be found. There was only what appeared to be an ordinary house on an ordinary street. It looked no different than the other houses standing alongside it, though Hiei could see the faintest shimmer of energy surrounding this particular house like a bubble.

 _Probably a barrier_ , thought the demon, yet when he stepped forward he felt no shock of wards or protections that usually would have kept his kind at bay. What had led him here? What could have drawn him to this place? A single light on the front porch shone into the stormy black like a lighthouse beacon calling those who are lost safely to harbor. One, two, three steps up, and Hiei stood dripping on the welcome mat. A plaque beside the door read in flowing font:

" _Dr. Evelyn Sairi_

 _Walk-ins Encouraged. Please Come Inside._ "

"A doctor's office?" Hiei was skeptical, and reasonably so. Surely this must have been some sort of ruse. There was no way a mere healer's dwelling could have produced an energy signal that massive without something sinister at the strings. Yet there was no chaos, no terror or malice to alert of an evil presence. When he reached out with his senses all Hiei could feel was the protective aura around the house, humming softly like a lullaby.

 _Well, go on._ said a warm, velvety voice at the back of his head. _Go inside. At least get out of the rain._ Hiei teetered on indecision. Instinct told him to keep on his guard even as the humming barrier and glow of the porch light bade him to be at ease.

 _It isn't as if you can't handle whatever waits inside._ The voice said encouragingly.

 _Good point_. He relinquished. _What have I got to lose?_ With a deep breath, Hiei steeled his nerves, pushed open the door, and entered the warmly lit foyer.


	2. The Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. But I do own Evelyn Sairi, as much as anyone can possibly own the Woman

This chapter is the first published appearance of the Woman. Finally, after nearly ten years, she _finally_ makes her debut. And, of course, the first person she meets in this new world has to have the worst manners. I, however, have faith in Hiei's honor and reason.

Had a great deal of fun writing this chapter out. And I hope you lot have fun reading it.

* * *

 _Tic toc tic toc_ clucked the old grandfather clock from his post beside a grand stairway. It was the only sound in the vast entry hall aside from the _pit pat pitter_ of Hiei dripping on the ornamental rug. Wary eyes drifted over this place as a distinctive prickle of suspicion settled at the nape of his neck. He had seen Japanese houses before, but what he saw did not match what he had expected. Gaslight lamps staggered on the wall cast their fluttering glow on the foyer. Urns brimming with lush greenery filled every corner. The décor was done up in hues of burgundy and gold, and fine portraits and paintings stared out at Hiei from their mounts on the wall. It was the textbook definition of affluence. Stepping into this house was like walking into the picture of an old English manor, and Hiei noted with growing unease that there was no way the house he saw from outside could have contained a space this large, much less the adjoining room he spotted off to the side.

Hiei knew better than to call out into the quiet house. Why spoil one's element of surprise? So he kept silent as he peeked around the corner of the open doorway into the sitting room. A round table sat along the far wall flanked by two plush chairs. At the other end of the room was a loveseat placed beside a bay window that Hiei was certain hadn't been there when looking at the house from outside. Hung between bookshelves built into the walls several more lamps illuminated the room, as did the merrily dancing fire in the grand hearth directly opposite where Hiei stood.

 _No one here._ Hiei concluded when he saw and sensed no one about despite the open invitation on the door. Perhaps the doctor had stepped away. Hiei huffed; this was yet another waste of his time. At least there was a fire. He may as well dry off and wait for the rain to stop before leaving.

The fire's heat folded around Hiei in an almost motherly embrace when he stood upon the hearthstone. Being a fire demon he could keep himself warm enough when he needed, but nothing beat the feeling of flame against his skin. He held his hands out high enough that his coat wouldn't be set ablaze as he attempted to shake off the chill of the rain.

 _Gong!_ Out in the foyer the grandfather clock began to chime the nine o'clock hour. It happened so abruptly that Hiei jolted and whipped around to face the source of the echoing sound.

"Right on time." Purred a sultry voice. "I do appreciate punctuality."

A peculiar twisting gripped at Hiei's stomach as he turned towards the voice. From nowhere a woman had appeared beside the round table with a silver tea tray in hand. Long jet black waves poured over her shoulders. Her skin was bronzed and glowed in the firelight. She had what Yusuke would callously refer to as a 'complete set of curves' draped in a robe of indigo chiffon. How in blazes did she get there without Hiei noticing her? Where had she come from?

"Well don't just stand there gawping like a codfish." The woman spoke again, her voice colored with a foreign accent. "Come join me for some tea."

Hiei came forward, but he didn't sit. In fact, his feet were flexing in his shoes, bracing to stand or flee, whatever the situation called for. He didn't buy the cordiality, or this overly innocent ruse of a kindly lady serving him tea. Nothing about this place had sat right with him since the moment he had come through the door.

" _You're_ Dr. Evelyn Sairi?" he asked skeptically.

Evelyn smiled, taking his disbelief in stride. "That is what they call me." Three cubes of sugar were added to an empty teacup, _plink, plink, plink._ There was an air of ritual to her movement as she poured over the steaming black tea and stirred in a splash of cream clockwise, _one, two, three turns round, set the spoon down_. Gently the prepared brew was eased across the table before the empty chair. Still Hiei would not sit there. The woman seemed to pick up on the demon's aura of unease, though admittedly he wasn't being very subtle about it.

"You don't trust me." She observed, pouring out her own cuppa. Always she kept her eyes down, focusing on her ritual.

"How astute of you." Hiei replied sarcastically.

"Now now," she said, "there is no need for that tone. It's rather rude, and we value manners in this home."

The demon snorted.

"Don't patronize me, woman." He snapped; Evelyn's eye gave a twitch. "I've no need to adhere to your rituals and manners, and I've certainly no need to trust. There is nothing I trust about this place, and nothing I trust about you."

"That is the second time you've been impolite. Let's avoid a third offense, shall we?" Evelyn warned. "You came into my home, warmed yourself by my fire, and here I sit before you, not with weapons or ill-intent but with tea and cakes. I've never heard of such a hospitable enemy. Why is it then, I wonder, that you do not trust me?"

"A signal brought me here; a massive source of spirit energy." He said. "I know that you're hiding something. An innocent display is the perfect guise for a trap. Don't underestimate me. I'm not some low-class pushover. You can't lull me into complacency that easily."

The doctor listened and sipped her tea.

"Suspicion is a nasty virus." She said after a moment in silence. "The longer it is permitted to squat in a host the faster it festers into paranoia, which is a more challenging foe to face. That is to say, the only enemies in this house, my dear, are the ones you've brought yourself."

"That being said," she continued, "distrust is a very poor way to begin a relationship. If you're willing to listen, and exercise a bit of reason, I'd be happy to explain what brought you here."

Hiei was beginning to steam at the ears. If he wanted a lecture he would have stayed with Kurama. At least the fox was his equal. Where did this woman get off thinking she could talk to him like that? How dare she speak to him as if addressing a child? There was no power within her, no spirit energy worth noting. She was nothing. She was just some low-life mortal woman with something to hide, and Hiei wasn't going to abide her talking down to him any longer.

"I warned you not to underestimate me," Hiei growled, "yet here you are, insulting me with that arrogant tone. Do you still think you can placate me? Are you still expecting me to let down my guard?" _Shing_ sang his blade as he pulled it from his scabbard. "Sorry to say, but you've caught the wrong demon in your trap. Drop the charade and show me what you're hiding. I've had enough of this game you hag- "

The clatter of a cup and saucer slamming to the table cut him off before he could utter another word.

"So you want to see what I'm hiding, do you?"

Not once since she had come into the sitting room had the doctor lifted her eyes. Hiei hadn't cared; he hadn't even given it a second thought. Pressing her fingertips together into a steeple, Evelyn sat back in her chair and met Hiei's gaze head on. At first, all Hiei noticed was their color; they were a shade of electric amethyst he'd never seen on neither human nor demon. Then Hiei saw their depth. They were infinite like the reaches of space, mesmerizing, and as Hiei stared into them, he felt as if he was falling; he felt as if the whole world around him was suddenly rising, racing, devouring everything in its path.

An aura of spirit energy flooded the room, stifling the fires of the lamps and hearth into darkness. All around the air whipped about, cold and saturated with the scent of rain and lush green earth, yet simultaneously was hot, dry, and ashen like the bubbling, molten crevices deep beneath the ground. The wood of the table and floors groaned helplessly under a gargantuan mass that couldn't be seen as if an invisible planet of awesome size had bloomed right in this very room, and Hiei was frozen, paralyzed and powerless beneath it. For the first time in his memory the demon felt small as he continued falling into those bottomless violet eyes.

"I've seen my share of impudent brats," said the Woman in a voice that was much too big for a body that size, "but you, my dear, take the cake."

"You were warned once." She continued. "You were warned twice. Now I am done playing nice. You may get away with insolence out there in the world, but that world does not exist within these walls. Your poor manners have no place in this house. Do you understand me?"

Her question boomed like thunder and all the room rumbled. Hiei did not speak a word. She took his silence as answer enough.

"You asked that I not underestimate you, that I show you the respect you are owed, Jaganshi," she said, "and all I ask is that in this place you extend to me the same courtesy."

With the sound of rushing wind like a deep, sad sigh the aura in the room dissipated. The weight that pinned Hiei down was lifted, the torrent of chill and heat ceased, and once again the flames in the room filled it with welcoming light. All that remained was a spirit as ancient and mighty as a dragon looking back at him through those amethyst eyes, yet he saw no demon, no foe to be fought; he saw only a woman who was tired- tired of running, tired of hiding, and tired of being dishonored.

Evelyn spoke once again in a voice that fit her size. "When you are ready to listen, Jaganshi, please take a seat."

Hiei hesitated. It wasn't like him to lay down arms, to relinquish control and give trust so easily. But she was right. Not once had she given him cause to feel threatened. Even when he insulted her and ignored her warnings she only raised her voice. Hiei's own Jagan eye, a force that demanded respect, wouldn't have been so merciful. It would have destroyed in anger, obliterated its offender, and judging by the force that was just in that room, she could have done so just as effortlessly. This woman- this Dr Evelyn Sairi- was no mortal. Oddly enough, she reminded Hiei of Kurama- a deadly force of nature. And all she asked of him was his respect? It was a fair enough request, Hiei decided, and at this point he may as well listen to what she had to say. He said not a word but sheathed his sword and lowered himself into the empty chair.

"There." Evelyn seemed satisfied. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hiei frowned, ignoring the heat in his cheeks.

"Now, to settle your unease," she said, "I promised to explain the signal that brought you here. You saw the aura around this house when you came here, did you not?"

Hiei nodded. "Of course, I did."

"That barrier is an enchantment of my design, you see." said Evelyn. "As one may expect, it functions as a gateway. This house is called 'Sanctuary' for those who come to find it. The safety of my clients is always my number one priority."

"And secondly," she went on, "the barrier acts as a beacon. That is what called you here."

"Why would it call to me?" asked Hiei.

Evelyn grinned. "The beacon is lit by a soul in need. Only those who require my services are able to find me. It's a good way to keep myself and my charges protected."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why did your beacon send its signal out to me?"

"Because you have need of something I can provide."

"I couldn't possibly imagine what." said Hiei. "I don't require a healer."

Evelyn clicked her tongue and waggled her finger like the pendulum of a metronome. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're not of this world, my dear. Don't let the feeble human lexicon confuse you."

"What do you mean?"

"Long ago, in another age, 'doctor' meant 'one who provides what the body needs'. And the body has so many different needs."

"It must be a mistake then."

Scoffing, Evelyn waved away his comment. "The fact that you're standing here in this room proves that isn't so. As I said, no one can find me unless they have need of me." Leaning forward across the table Evelyn smiled sweetly at her guest, and Hiei saw that spirit within her looking curious, even eager. "So let's get down to business and ask the million dollar question, my dear Jaganshi. What is it that _you_ need?"


	3. What We Need

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of its characters. But Evelyn Sairi is my own original character.

Hello everyone! So excited to have this chapter written. It was a challenging but fun installment to write. Special thanks to my partner for enduring the challenges of being my lead editor, and thanks to my little lion for his help in reviewing as well!

So, just as heads up for those that are following, there will be a bit of delay with getting Ch 4 posted. I've got to switch focus and work on other projects, but I intend to see this to the finish. Thank you for sticking with me.

Much love to KyoHana for the review and follow! Thank you 18Hiei18 for the follow as well. And thanks to Lionitis as well for your comment! It's all very much appreciated TTwTT *happy tears*

In this chapter, Hiei is in a lot of denial. He's too proud for his own good. This is how I've come to interpret him, and I hope I still kept his character in tact. As always, hoping you enjoy!

* * *

 _What is it that_ _ **you**_ _need?_

The doctor's question stuck and left an odd, sour taste at the back of Hiei's throat. In his opinion, there was nothing he needed other than a good fight once in a while to keep himself in shape and a secluded perch to sleep on. Everything else was simply frivolity. Regardless of what the lady said, she and her enchantment were wrong. There was nothing she could offer him. End of discussion. And yet, strangely enough, Hiei couldn't bring himself to tell her so.

 _She can't be right,_ muttered a voice at the back of his head, immediately followed by a slightly more jeering voice that added in obnoxious sing-song, _but she isn't wrong_.

Hiei turned his head to the side and scowled, unable to glare at the lady eye to eye, and unable to come to grips with the fact that, despite how much he wished it, that blasted little imp had a point. The images from earlier began to play again, and once again Hiei had to shift himself in the wake of that perplexing rise of tingling heat, all the while trying (and failing) to ignore the elfin grin that was curling over Evelyn's face like a vine.

"Oh, dearie me," she purred, "my client can't tell me what he needs." The deeper timbre of her voice gave Hiei the impression that she had expected as much.

"Guess I won't be requiring you or your services after all." Hiei let his eyes drift back to her. Perhaps she would give up. After all, he didn't need anything. Everything he needed, everything he wanted he already had.

 _Almost everything._ The jeering imp in his head casually reminded him.

Evelyn leaned her head back as she laughed. "You're going to be a challenge, aren't you?" Hiei blinked, caught by surprise. Most normal people loathed Hiei for being so bull-headed. Why was it then that this woman was grinning at him as if she had just found herself a black pearl?

"Truth be told, my dear, hardly anyone can articulate what they truly need when they come to my door," She said, laughter still in her eyes, "and what sort of doctor would I be if I couldn't diagnose my patients?" Evelyn stood- or rather, glided- from her seat.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To fetch my tools." Long, thin fingers directed Hiei's attention to the platter of treats on the table. "Help yourself while you wait. You must be hungry."

"I am not." He snapped, immediately aware of the taste of bitters the lie left on his tongue. Evelyn only smiled again.

"At least have some tea then." She insisted with the gentility of a nun. "It'll warm your bones." With that Evelyn turned and left the room. Hiei watched until she turned the corner and was out of sight before he returned his eyes to the table.

Initially, Hiei had been far too occupied with his peculiar hostess to give any thought or attention to the spread laid out for him. But now he was alone with the growling of a stomach that protested his skipping of dinner. As hunger gripped at him the demon eyed the platter of nibbles. Tiny round biscuits, powdered cakes, and scones sat neatly arranged on a decorated china plate. Hiei stared, his stomach complained, and still he stubbornly abstained, bristling like a cornered hound.

 _At least have some tea_ , the doctor's voice echoed in his head drawing Hiei's attention to the cup of sweetened beige liquid Evelyn had offered him. Red eyes cast a sideways glance at the doorway, half expecting that woman to be watching him. But she wasn't there. With a huff to himself the demon snapped up the cup.

 _I'm sure it's cold by now_. Thought Hiei as he sniffed at the contents. He could smell the steeped black tea leaves, the milk, the sugar, and the faintest trace of a floral aroma. Nothing out of the ordinary, he decided. Once more Hiei cast his eye to the door to be sure no one was there before he brought the brew to his lips.

Much to his surprise, the tea was quite warm as it splashed over his tongue. And it was perfectly sweet, he noted with the slightest hint of pleasure. Hiei swallowed and savored the sensation of that warmth filling his belly. Oddly enough, however, that warmth did not stop at his stomach. It felt as if the heat was trickling down, flowing down pathways of blood and bones until finally it settled in his legs. Where it pooled Hiei got the sensation that his muscles were melting, as if his feet and calves were heaving a collective sigh of relief.

Another sip warmed his thighs, and another went up into the base of his spine. Hiei continued to drink one comforting drop after another until that calm had filled him up to the very tops of his ears. Feeling as if he was floating in tepid bathwater the demon was left to glower in disappointment at the bottom of his teacup. Gradually his ruby eyes drifted back to the plate of treats that taunted him like a proverbial forbidden fruit pastry. With the aftertaste of sugar still on his tongue Hiei conceded and gave in to the pleadings of his grumbling belly.

 _Just one wouldn't hurt._ The thought hadn't even finished crossing Hiei's mind before his hand had shot across the table and lobbed one of the biscuits into his open mouth.

If Evelyn noticed the tray of crumbs on the table when she returned to the sitting room she made no mention of it. She carried with her a small rectangular parcel wrapped in a cloth of purple silk and Hiei quirked an eyebrow inquisitively. He wasn't sure what he had expected. Maybe a black doctor's bag or a surgical tray full of picks and blades ready to tear him apart to find an answer. The last thing he had expected the doctor to produce from the cloth was small stones and a deck of cards.

"You can't be serious." he sneered as Evelyn laid out the cloth and stones. "All that power and you resort to using a cheap old carnival trick?"

"Old tricks are best tricks if they still yield positive results." She said calmly, returning his glare with a smile. "For ages cards have been used to divine for answers. You'd be surprised what they will reveal in the hands of one who knows how to use them." Deft hands worked the deck, shuffling them with the ease of someone who had been performing the action for years. All the while Hiei scrutinized, watching for any sleight of hand that would give up her illusion.

Six cards were laid down on the cloth- one at the center, four surrounding the first like a wheel, and one placed off to the right hand side.

"Now, let's see what brought you here." said Evelyn in a down-to-business tone as she turned over the center card. In the firelight Hiei saw a woman perched upon a pillar. Arms outspread she looked ready to fly... or plummet to her death. At the bottom of the card Hiei could make out two words- the Fool.

"Tsk, I knew it." Hiei said smugly. "For all that boasting and bluster, your tools are still wrong. I am many things, lady, but a fool is not one." His arrogance spiked like a heatwave in August, but the cold stare from across the table promptly dampened that fire.

"Do not be so proud as to think you can mock a language you do not know." Evelyn warned, resting her elbows on the table and leaning forward, her chin resting on bridged fingers. Hiei's lip curled up in a growl, but recalling her earlier request he didn't snap back.

"What makes a fool?" she asked rhetorically, her eyes fixed on Hiei. "Inexperience. Many things you are, my dear, and many things you know. But here at this table and before me now you stand facing the new." A fingernail tapped the card. "Spread out before you is a brand new realm that is yours to experience and conquer," the second card was flipped over- Hiei read 'Three of Staves' clearly as the card was turned upside-down, "but you hesitate. You're holding back, unwilling or unable to take that leap of faith. Why is that I wonder?"

Hiei didn't answer. He didn't want to, nor, he surmised, did he have to. His narrowed eyes glared at Evelyn, and she in turn stared right back. She watched unblinking as the hearth fire danced in her crystal iris'. Vaguely Hiei thought of Kurama. The fox always had the same look in his eyes when he was reading a person, plotting, planning, and analyzing. When Hiei remained silent, Evelyn continued, turning over the third card.

"The Tower is catastrophe. Every foundation in your world brought to ruin." The fire that engulfed the Tower seemed to laugh at Hiei as it ate away at the once mighty structure; it mocked and jeered, and Hiei burned with anger as old as he was.

"Goodness me," she said, "it's no wonder you're caught at an impasse. It was just the beginning and you had suffered the cold slap of reality. The world has given you little reason to trust. So where does this leave you now?"

Evelyn turned over the fourth card for Hiei to see. A painted woman stood in a clearing beneath the crescent Moon. It was smiling down upon her-

 _No. Not smiling._ Thought Hiei. It looked as if the Moon was wickedly cackling, rows of shining fangs ready to lunge down and take that innocent woman's head. All at once two feelings erupted inside the demon so infrequent he had forgotten their names. Or at least he had, until Evelyn spoke them.

"Fear. Anxiety. You're riddled with it," She said, adding sharply before Hiei could retort, "and don't bother telling me it's a lie." As her eyes drilled into him, Hiei got the feeling that he was being picked apart, layer by jagged layer.

"The weight you carry has you paralyzed in the face of what you do not know." Evelyn traced the faery ring of mushrooms at the woman's feet. "You stand on the threshold but you won't go forward if you don't know the way in spite of how much you want to." Her eyes narrowed further, as if she was struggling to read something written in fine print across Hiei's forehead. "And you very much want to. There is a wish and a want that is buried so deep even you can't see it there. Why now is this want surfacing? What has come along that is driving you to brave the unknown?"

The final card of the wheel was overturned.

"Oh ho ho!" Evelyn's eyes went alight and she grinned at Hiei like the Cheshire cat. Depicted in the Two of Chalices a pair of dryads- one light as a birch and one dark as ebony- entwined with one another. Their bodies each upheld the other and eye to eye they melded together to form a massive flowering tree.

"You've found someone who has broken the mold; someone you have deemed worthy enough to stand beside you. They have caught your eye, as well as certain… curiosities." A whirlwind of heat flared and shot from Hiei's lap to his head as his stomach simultaneously bottomed out.

"Kurama." The name broke his lips before his brain could even register its formation. Across from him Evelyn was smiling in delighted satisfaction.

 _How could she possibly know all this? No one knows anything about me._

"What the hell are you?"

" _What_ I am is of no consequence." Evelyn said tersely. " _Who_ I am is a more appropriate question, and the answer depends on my client."

"Then _who_ are you to me?"

Evelyn's lip curled up so high Hiei could have sworn the corners touched her ears. In the firelight her eyes grew bright as she flipped over the final card.

"Exactly what you need." She said. "A teacher."

Hiei read the name at the bottom- the Hermit- and eyed the man on a lonely mountaintop holding a lantern as bright as a star. He held it high against the night, brandishing the light of his wisdom and introspection to guide the way for those with enough courage to follow.

"A teacher?" Hiei couldn't help but roll his eyes indignantly. "So you think you can train me like some dog? Good luck with that."

"I have my methods," She said, "so long as you can bring me what I need."

Hiei snorted. Of course this crazy doctor would demand payment. No one offered anything for free.

"Just what are you expecting me to give you?" He asked with a scowl.

"Proof." Was her answer. Hiei blinked and arched his brow inquisitively.

"Proof?" he parroted in a want for clarification.

"This task requires dedication of my time and energy." She said. "What I want is proof of your dedication to your treatment. This is a quest, if you will. Complete your first challenge and bring me the artifact I seek."

"And what would that be?"

The Woman reached out and reversed one of the cards- the Two of Chalices- for Hiei to see. A long fingernail tapped the image, indicating the lighter of the two spirits. "I need him; the one you call 'Kurama'."

Hiei felt his stomach bubble and twist angrily.

"You may have given an impressive display, lady, but you're mad." Ignoring the warning glare his tone earned him, Hiei crossed his arms. "Are you expecting his head on a silver platter? Kurama is not a piece of meat, nor is he a bargaining chip, and you're a bigger fool than I thought if you think I'm just going to offer that man up like a sacrifice." Strangely enough, Evelyn didn't berate him for his bark. Instead, her voice was low and full of patience when she spoke.

"You hold this man in high regard, and only wish to protect him." She said softly as if calming a nervous animal. "You may be a brat, but you're a noble man, and this is a respectable quality." Folding her hands, Evelyn rested them on her knee lending her air a sense of professional neutrality.

"Do take heart, my dear. I'm not in the habit of accepting human sacrifices. He is, however, a key component of your treatment plan."

"How so?"

"That is for me to know." Evelyn said succinctly. "Besides," she added, "you forget that this is a safe house. Anyone within these walls has sanctuary."

Hiei scoffed. "Is that supposed to comfort me?"

"I am not asking for Kurama in bits and pieces. Bring him to me whole and unscathed, and he will leave this house just the same." She said in reassurance. "Invite him to your next appointment. Be as open as you care to be. You require his aide. All you need do is ask. It is a simple enough task, and being your friend I am sure he would delight in the opportunity to lend a helping hand."

Almond eyes narrowed and with his bark ready to shift into a bite Hiei stared down the doctor. In the face of her gentle reassurance the youkai had up just about every wall he could muster, and from behind those defenses the demon searched those violet eyes for any hints of a lie. In the course of the hour, Evelyn had shown him patience and power, two rarities in Hiei's world. But that wasn't good enough for him.

"Why don't you ask for something else? Perhaps more coin for your coffers."

Once more, the Woman was patient with his tone. "Supply and demand, my dear. I cannot make bricks without clay. Kurama is what we both need if you wish me to guide your way. He is what I will accept. Nothing more and nothing less."

Hiei glared. "And what if I refuse?" Evelyn, apparently, was done with the niceties if her patient wasn't willing to reciprocate. His chances were up, and as her gaze turned cold the fire demon felt a twinge of something that might have resembled regret buried deep within his gut.

"Then you relinquish my services, and that is that." Her reply was curt as she gathered up the laid out cards. "If you cannot swallow your pride and ask for help, then you've obviously no use of me and can figure it out on your own." With a kiss to the deck in reverent ritual the doctor wrapped it in its cloth while Hiei stewed in his bitterness. A snarky comment and livid denial danced on the tip of his tongue, but his better judgement (or perhaps it was the calming tea) eased his ferocious ire. She had backed him into a corner with his only option being acquiescence.

"You've got some balls, lady." He growled as he shoved back his chair and stood, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

Evelyn smirked. "Thank you." She said, rising as well. "I'm sure that is the closest to a compliment I will ever hear coming from you." Well, that wasn't the answer Hiei expected. Clenching his teeth he felt his irritation burning in his cheeks.

Out in the hall the clock chimed ten as Hiei went to the door with Evelyn in tow. Shoulders hunched and irritation etched into his expression, Hiei purposely kept his eyes trained to the floor. This doctor, or whatever she really was, had read him like an open book. But that wasn't the worst of it. What perturbed him was the fact that Hiei couldn't decide if he felt impressed or threatened.

"Two weeks from today at nine o'clock in the evening." Evelyn said as Hiei stepped onto the porch. "That is your next appointment date. I do wish you luck on your trail, Jaganshi, and I look forward to meeting your friend." Turning his face aside, Hiei made a dramatic show of turning his nose up at her well-wishes.

"I don't need your luck, lady." He snapped gruffly. "You put on one hell of a show, but nothing has changed. I don't need help, and I don't need you. So unless you enjoy wasting your time, I wouldn't advise counting on me ever coming back." Evelyn only grinned- or was it a smirk? Hiei honestly couldn't tell.

"My door will be open." said the doctor. "Please, don't be late." One more obstinate huff from Hiei and he turned on his heel, his coat fluttering behind him.

In the hour the storm had stilled. Past the drifting layer of clouds Hiei could spot a few stars blinking in the night. The empty street was quiet and in a restful still. On the outside it seemed like just another night. But the world had been rattled to its core for Hiei. Within an hour this stranger had unearthed every guarded secret Hiei ever held and thrown it all into the light.

"Damn that woman." He cursed under his breath because try as he might he couldn't help but realize that Evelyn was right. She was right about everything. She was right about him. And all he had to do was ask for help from Kurama and maybe, just maybe, that foolish fox's wish could come true. Maybe Hiei could learn. Red eyes stole a glance over his shoulder. The Woman was no longer in the doorway watching him. All he saw was the façade of an ordinary Japanese house on an ordinary suburban street smiling at him in the night as its barrier and porch light pulsed comfortingly.

"Two weeks…" he muttered as he walked alongside the puddled street. Two weeks was plenty of time. And all he had to do was make Kurama tag along?

"Tsk. If she considers this a challenge, she's got another thing coming." Hiei declared confidently to the silent city. "How difficult could that possibly be?"

* * *

Author's Note: To give artistic credit where it's due the deck that is described during Hiei's reading is the Shadowscapes tarot deck with art by Stephanie Pui-Mun Law


	4. Leap of Faith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho, but Evelyn Sairi is my own OC.

Hello everyone~! I am so proud that this chapter is finally complete! It was a challenge. The recurring theme for this chapter for both Hiei and I was "what the hell are we going to say?!". Poor Hiei has been through one heck of a struggle. Don't worry, dearie. Evelyn will make it all worth your while ;)

As always, thank you to KyoHana for reviewing my chapters so far, and thank you to those who have followed and favorited this tale. Really makes me so delighted! Anyone else coming in to read, any feedback is welcomed and appreciated!

Anyway, onto the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Twelve days later

It was late when Kurama finally set down his research and closed up the biology labs. The sky overhead was a fresco painted in amber and lavender as he made his way towards the front gates. All the earth was in a state of flux. Energy and magic hung thick like a fog; you could feel its tingle on your skin. Winds from the west carried with them the sweetness of spring; fresh buds beginning to dot the branches of barren trees, the breath of the green world slowly rising from sleep, and winter's chill stubbornly fighting to still keep hold in the wake of the strengthening Sun. Kurama breathed deep and tucked the longer stands of his carmine hair behind his ear as he soaked in the comforting bouquet that lingered on the air. These moments of in-between when the world was shifting were his favorite; it was when the spirit fox felt most like his bonnie old self again.

"Hey, Shuichi, wait up!"

Kurama's ear gave a twitch as the familiar sound of smitten teenaged girls caught his attention. He had hoped that staying late would have allowed time for the other students to dissipate, providing him a way home without this sort of delay. These girls must have been waiting for him. As Kurama drew in another deep breath a charming smile grew on his face and he turned to meet the girls as they reached him.

"Good evening, ladies." The cordial façade of Shuichi Minamino said in greeting.

"Good evening, Shuichi." The first girl- a round faced young lady with cropped black hair- tittered nervously as she bowed. "You're here awfully late. We thought maybe we had missed you-"

The second girl had apparently been holding onto her excitement for too long; her hazel eyes were bulging so wide that Kurama feared they might pop from their sockets. "A bunch of us are going out together Friday evening to hang out in town. We thought about seeing a movie, maybe visiting the arcade. And it won't just be us. Several people from our class are going." Clasping her hands together the girl turned on the sparkle-eyed charm as she pleaded. "We would be happy to have you join us. Please say you'll come."

From behind the smile of Shuichi Minamino the fox stared down at the schoolgirls. The cogs in his head were ticking; going out with him was certainly the ultimate status symbol among the young women of the school. Even if it wasn't a date, the reality of it would be that these girls asked out _the_ Shuichi Minamino and he had agreed. That alone would secure them a higher place in the pecking order and, Kurama suspected, fulfil some fantasy of being arm in arm with the handsome prodigy of Meiou High. Or, he thought admittedly, they could be trying to reach out to him as classmates and honestly just wanted to include him in their fun-filled weekend outing. Humans were (and are), after all, social creatures.

 _Either way_ , he resolved, _I've no intention of attending._

"While it does sound like a wonderful evening," he said, carefully painting his words and expression with disappointment, "regrettably I must decline. My weekend is currently full." Both girls deflated before his eyes. They pressed him and pleaded, but Shuichi Minamino kept his foot down. Employing diplomacy and kindness he eventually got the girls to concede. They left looking crestfallen, yet they still waved him 'goodbye' as they departed, smiling and fawning over the man they left behind.

While an evening out would be fun for his classmates, Kurama had other priorities. Keeping up with assignments and continuing his research were more important than spending time with an adoring entourage. Not to mention that even if his time was free, everyone here was so very young- in body, in mind, and in experience. He was too old to put too much stock in the fleeting matters that seemed occupy all the attention of his peers. It was almost amusing to watch the collective student body at the mercy of hormones and the whims of fancy. Young girls drawn to his charm and feminine form flocked like bees to a clover field in bloom. Jealous- albeit adoring- young men sought to mimic him, as if becoming akin to Shuichi would bring about the resolution of all their teenaged troubles.

Kurama sighed. _Ah, youth._

Of course, Kurama didn't call them young with arrogant intent or haughty superiority. It was simply a fact; rain was wet, roses were sweet, and everyone was younger than Kurama. At least Kurama had his mother, loving and bright as she always was. Shiori was already seated at the table when Kurama made it home. The aroma of fried vegetables and fish made him salivate eagerly, but he composed himself long enough to properly greet his mother before taking his seat.

"You're home rather late." Shiori noted as her son pecked her cheek. "It must have been a busy day for you, Shuichi. I was beginning to worry your supper would go cold."

"And let all your hard work go to waste?" Kurama said incredulously. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Shiori was beaming at her son from across the table. "I see it too, you know: how hard you work, how much time and energy you put in to your studies." Her gaze was overflowing with pride. "You're going to do great things, and I am always so proud of you." Kurama felt his heart flutter; he never tired of hearing such praises, or of seeing his mother so pleased.

"That is why," Shiori continued, pushing a paper bag towards her son, "I got you a little something." The fox hid a smirk; he knew this was coming. Being the proud mother she was Shiori had made it a habit to spoil her son as a reward for his successes, usually with a new plant for his collection. Reaching into the bag, Kurama's eyes lit up when he produced his prize- a bonsai tree.

"Mother, this is beautiful." And indeed it was. Though it was undoubtedly a young tree, whoever had cultivated it had done so with great artistry and care. From its roots the tree grew upwards with a serpentine sway. Its branches blanketed by spiny juniper leaves reached outward and drifted over the mossy base like misty evergreen clouds.

"They say a bonsai tree brings good fortune and success in business ventures." Shiori said as Kurama admired his gift. "Given that you're still in school, you may not have much use for it now, but it can't hurt to have some luck tucked away in your pocket."

"A little luck goes a long way." Said the fox as he lifted his eyes to her- the human woman he loved so dearly. "Thank you, mother."

Regardless of whether or not the old folk tales of the bonsai's fortune-granting were true, Kurama was content and pleased with himself for earning such a gift. After dinner and a kiss goodnight to his mother, he went up to his room with the tree cradled in his arms. One whole wall of his bedroom was already devoted to plants. Several tiered shelves fitted with lights and a table in the corner bore his collection of flora. African violets and a massive peace lily, a hanging spider plant and philodendron all whispered amongst themselves with curiosity as their keeper set the newcomer on his desk.

"So, you're a lucky one I hear." Kurama said as he leaned back in his chair, regarding the little tree. "You might have your work cut out for you, but I'll do my best to help you along." The bonsai tree gave a confident smile. Ordinary humans couldn't see it, but Kurama wasn't an ordinary human. Opening up his texts the fox dove into his studies with the little tree watching beside him. Pausing only to flip a page or pen out important notes, he kept at his task with diligence, seemingly unaware of the ruby eyes that watched his back from just beyond his window.

-o-

Hiei had been given a fortnight to complete his task. Two weeks was more than enough time to convince Kurama to see that woman with him; he had been confident of this when he left the doctor's house that night. The next day he had trailed the fox from his school to his home. He would wait in the tree until Kurama was alone, rap on his window, ask him to come along, and be done. It was the simplest plan, absolutely foolproof, and laughably simple. Yet here he was, for the twelfth night in a row, staring at Kurama's back and doing nothing to get his attention.

Now, if anyone had told the members of the detective's party that the fearsome and menacing Hiei Jaganshi had been silenced by a case of nerves they would have been met with equal parts stunned disbelief, and (namely from Yusuke and Kuwabara) ridiculing laughter. Hiei was a warrior, cold blooded as his kin, ruthless, and headstrong. His fellow party members could list out all the things Hiei was, and the felon being afraid of or nervous about anything was nowhere on that list. Even Hiei would agree with them; fear held no sway over him.

 _So then what the hell is wrong with me?_ He growled to himself. _Just tap on his window and ask him. Nothing to it._ But he didn't. More than that, he couldn't. All this time and Hiei still had no idea what to say. Scenarios and conversations played out in his head, but each one sounded more ridiculous than the last. Hiei would be damned if he willingly opened his mouth and proved himself a fool, especially to the fox. Just thinking about the smirk on his face or the laughter in those emerald eyes as Kurama watched Hiei stumble about for words made his blood boil. So once again he waited with the futile expectation that an intelligent stream of words would magically materialize in his head, thus freeing him from this immobilizing spell. But the words never came, and by the time Kurama gave a stretch and turned out his desk light the three-eyed demon had fled the scene without a trace.

Hidden in the woods outside town, Hiei's frustration erupted like a solar flare; an energy bolt shot into his arm and drove his fist into a tree. No birds chirped in the surrounding skeleton trees, and no creatures rustled in the dry grasses. The only sound in the clearing was the _crack_ of weakened wood giving way to the young demon's rage. This was but a continuation of his nightly ritual; most of the bark of the old tree had been chipped away, and a splintered dent had been whittled into the wood.

 _Fear. Anxiety. You're riddled with it._ The words of the doctor echoed in his ears and Hiei struck the tree again. A tingling in his knuckles and a smear of red on the wood told Hiei he had broken the skin, but the demon paid it no mind. Pain like this could be controlled; besides, it was a welcome distraction from his frustration. He knew she was right, and he hated it. He hated himself. What could he possibly have to feel this way about? He'd faced foes and countless battles with pleasure. They didn't rattle him. Why did this? When Hiei first found Kurama he had asked for his help with his mission to steal artifacts from Spirit World and he hadn't missed a beat.

 _But that was different._ Hiei reminded himself as he laid a hand on the battered tree. Back then Hiei had a plan. Every avenue of possibility had been seen and accounted for; Hiei had been sure of himself and the actions he needed to take. Not this time. His mind went to Evelyn. He saw her face, regal and commanding, and he felt small once again with the memory of those electric eyes. Since seeing that woman, Hiei had never felt more foolish. And yet as he thought of Kurama under the starry sky a yearning that he had been carrying just as long bubbled up like a storm of fireflies. Was he really about to let what he wanted slip out of his grasp so easily?

 _What makes a fool?_ Evelyn's voice echoed between Hiei's ears, patient and sweet. _You only lack experience. I can teach, and I will guide you if you prove you're willing to be open, and take that initial leap._ Hiei's fury roiled, and once again he drove a closed fist into the dent.

"Damn. You. Woman!" he snarled through gritted teeth with every blow he landed. "What the hell am I supposed to say?"

"Oh my. What did that poor tree ever do to you?" A smooth voice broke the quiet of the clearing and Hiei turned to see Kurama standing on the bough of a neighboring tree.

Hiei scowled. "What are you doing out here?" he snapped coldly. "Shouldn't you be at home having Mommy tuck you in?" Kurama seemed unfazed by his quip.

"Shouldn't you have better things to do than stalk me?"

Hiei growled to mask the fact that his gut just flipped. "How did you know?"

"I'm not hearing a denial."

"Then why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"I had considered it." said the fox. "After some deliberation I concluded there were two reasons why you'd sit and stare at me all night: the first is that you wished to admire me. If that were the case, I feared my mention of it would inadvertently spoil your view." Moonlight reflected in Kurama's eyes gave his grin a devious air. Hiei bristled as a shudder went up his spine. He could only hope the shadows of night were enough to hide the color that was no doubt filling his cheeks.

"The second," Kurama continued before Hiei could retort, "is that there was something you wished to discuss with me. Since this was more likely the case, once I realized you weren't going to approach me on your own, I thought I could make things easier and come to you."

 _Make things easier?_ Hiei clenched his teeth. No, Kurama being here didn't make things easier. His mind was still flat-lining, completely void of anything to say, and Kurama's presence was merely rubbing salt in a wound. Muscles that Hiei didn't even know he had grew tense. He felt cornered; he knew there was no running away from this.

 _The time for stalling is over._ A voice in his head whispered. _Out with it._

"Apparently you're having more trouble with that than I suspected." Kurama gestured to the splintered dent in Hiei's tree. "So, who is she?"

The question caught Hiei off guard. "What?"

"Who is she-" Kurama annunciated. "- this person you're beating in effigy?"

Once Hiei told Yusuke that the world didn't give many chances. His own couldn't have been more obvious if it had a flashing neon sign to point it out, and he wasn't about to let it escape him. He hated feeling so helpless, like that damned fool teetering on a precipice. He hated that woman for forcing his hand, and he hated admitting to himself that she was right to do so. Dangling on the edge of a great divide he would never know what lay below if he didn't give in a little. This was his test, the goal of his quest. Hiei inhaled- the breath before the plunge. Channeling twelve nights of fury and frustration he took the leap of faith.

"She calls herself a doctor." Hiei answered. "Dr. Evelyn Sairi. I met her the night we saw that stupid movie with the detective and his bumbling oaf."

"And what does she have to do with you following me?"

The demon turned his face aside to avoid Kurama's eyes.

"That night you told me that I should keep an open mind. You said you were confident that I could learn to understand what was so fun about…" For a moment he stumbled on his words and his fists clenched tightly.

"Being sexual?" Kurama offered gently. "Yes, Hiei, I remember."

"I thought you were a fool for thinking so." Hiei said point blank as he blushed. "I still do. But the lady seemed to think she could teach me, and she said she needed your help to do so. Don't bother asking me how. All she would tell me is that I'm supposed to bring you to my next appointment." Fire red eyes drifted back to Kurama. Any doubt or hesitation that this was what he wanted had fled his mind.

"So if you have any plans for Friday, cancel them." He commanded. "You're coming along with me." Part of him still expected Kurama to flat out reject him, but in his heightened state of courage Hiei was prepared to battle and barter as long as needed until the other caved. Kurama's honey-sweet smile, however, convinced Hiei there was no need before the fox had even spoken.

"Alright. I'll go with you."

Hiei blinked his eyes in surprise. He had expected a fight, but if Kurama was going to give in, it was just as well.

"Hn." He grunted. _Good._

"When is your appointment?"

"She wants us there by nine," Hiei answered, "but I'll meet you at your place before then. You won't be able to find her without me."

"Then I will see you Friday evening." Kurama grinned. Hiei thought he looked unusually pleased, but he didn't have a chance to question the look in those eyes. With a graceful hop Kurama left the tree and Hiei was once again alone in the night. Once Kurama was out of sight, the demon let go of the breath he had been holding. It was done; Hiei had taken his first step into the unknown. High above the treetops the sliver of the waning moon grinned wide. Perhaps Hiei was mad, but she seemed to be satisfied. Or perhaps he was merely projecting his own contentment. That had to be it, he decided.

"Two more nights." He said to the moon. "You'd better be ready, lady."

-o-

Kurama hadn't been too certain of what to expect when he followed Hiei into the woods. Briefly he had wondered if Hiei was planning another heist, or was getting himself into mischief that would ultimately be the downfall of them both. Kurama hadn't expected an invitation, but he had been more excited than he let on to accept it. Of course he would have done anything he could to help Hiei. If his company could open new doors for him, pave the way for the demon's understanding (and, dare he wish it, acceptance) of the human world they occupied, Kurama would stand by him in a heartbeat. But he couldn't deny that something else tickled at the back of his mind.

Dr. Evelyn Sairi…

Kurama knew Hiei better than most, and so knew that Hiei was never one to follow orders, or take suggestions from anyone. He made his own way and sought to command the world until it lay at his feet; it was one of many things Kurama admired about him. Yet somehow this stranger had not only gotten Hiei to do something he clearly struggled with, but she had made enough of an impression on Hiei that he had actually remembered her name. That was a feat in and of itself; Hiei couldn't be bothered to retain anyone's name if he didn't consider them worthwhile enough to recall. She must have made quite an impression on Hiei; anyone who could do that must be quite the individual, and Kurama would be remiss to allow the opportunity to meet someone so intriguing slip by him.

"You are a lucky one after all." Beside him on his bedside table the little bonsai tree was smiling its smile that most couldn't see and overall looking very pleased with itself. And Kurama's grin gleamed impishly in the dim.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Super excited for the three of them to finally come together!


	5. Matters of Business

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of their art and characters. I do, however, own the character Evelyn Sairi.

Hello, everyone~!

It feels like it's been so long . March was a crazy month so April has been the 'put everything on hold so we can catch up on sleep and cuddles' month for those living in my little home. But we're back at it.

Chapter 5 became a bit longer than I originally intended, so I ended up having to break this chapter up into two, mostly for the sanity of my Chief Editor (thank you, hubby~). So the good news is the next installment should be finished much sooner since I have most of it lined out. That is, unless my Muse runs away with me again. *the Scribe helplessly floats away*

Before we begin, big shout out to those of you who Followed and Favorited this story so far. It makes my heart flutter~

And of course much love to KyoHana and rider of black for your reviews. I'm so thankful you'd take time to tell me what you think of my writing *happy Scribe noises*

Alright! Onto the next chapter- the three finally come together. Hope you enjoy ^_^

 **5/23/18 Update:**

Just wanted to pop a note up that this story is on pause for a bit. Lots of heavy stuff has happened in the last few weeks and I need to pick up the pieces. I will be returning to Untamable. This story is very exciting and I intend to see it through to the end, but I've got to hit the pause button for a bit.

Happy end of school to those of you moving on to new years. And a Happy Summer for the rest of you! Take care~ We'll see you again soon 3

* * *

Friday

 _(Freya's Day)_

Fastening the last few buttons of his long sleeved polo, Kurama turned from side to side and scrutinized his outfit in a tall mirror. Today was the day Kurama had his appointment with Hiei, and it would be his first time meeting the mysterious doctor. Everything had to be just so: his shirt was well-fitted, his dark slacks were creaseless, and even the unruly mass of hair on his head had been tamed as best it could be. Shuichi Minamino looked professional and nonthreatening, and he held himself confidently; Kurama grinned at his reflection, pleased by his choice of battle gear.

There came a knock on the door. "Are you decent?"

"Yes, mother. Come on in." The door cracked open and Shiori's head poked out from behind it.

"My, my, my, you're looking sharp, Shuichi." She said approvingly. Shiori lovingly fussed over her son, adjusting his collar and smoothing out his shoulders. Kurama held still for her. He was perfectly capable of straightening himself out, but, truth be told, he rather enjoyed the attention.

"Are you sure you're just going to be tutoring," his mother asked, arching a brow suspiciously, "or is there a business meeting you should be telling me about right now?"

Kurama chuckled. "No, mother," he assured her, "I'll only be tutoring. However," he went on to explain, "I'm working alongside my friend's teacher, and tonight will be my first time meeting her. If we'll be working together, I think it best to make a good first impression." Thankfully it wasn't wholly a lie, and wily fox could keep his conscience clear. He hated lying to his mother if he could avoid it.

"That's my clever son, always so well-prepared." Shiori beamed and pecked his brow. "Well, I'll get out of your hair. You don't want to be late for your first day." Feeling pleased with such praise Kurama let go of a happy sigh as his mother left his room.

"No," he agreed, "we wouldn't want that at all." Turning back to the mirror he gave himself one final check. He looked presentable enough, he decided. Throwing on his coat, Kurama bade farewell to his lucky bonsai. Then with a bounce in his step he came into the foyer, kissed his mother good-bye, and headed out into the night. Hiei was waiting for him at the sidewalk. Without a word the young demon began walking as soon as Kurama joined him.

"I didn't keep you waiting, did I?" Kurama asked by way of polite greeting.

"Hn." Kurama understood that to mean ' _Doesn't matter to me_ '. "You should really be more concerned about the lady. She has a thing for punctuality, and I doubt even you could handle her in a bad mood." Kurama's evergreen eyes fell to the ground as his mind wandered into thought.

Hiei brought up a point that the fox had been musing over since the other night. Respect was not something Hiei doled out to just anyone. The fighter respected power and those who possessed it: Yusuke, himself, and now this mysterious woman. A predator knows his territory, and Kurama knew every inch of his; there had never been a Doctor Evelyn Sairi here before, and no one new had come into the city- at least, no one with a power that would impress Hiei. The emiko could mask his energy to escape notice when he wished, but even he could not evade Kurama's nose. So who was she? How had she escaped his notice? And, more pressingly, what were her plans for them?

 _I'll know the truth soon enough._ Thought the fox determinedly, and he continued to followed Hiei in silence.

-o-

Beneath his usual scowl Hiei was grateful to have a companion who didn't feel the need to fill the gap in sound with mindless prattle, unlike Yusuke and that imbecile Kuwabara. It added to the sense of ease that had come over him since the other night when Kurama had forced his hand and Hiei had demanded his attendance at his next appointment. All the headache and worry that had accumulated during his trial was dwindling; in the space this left behind Hiei found relief coupled with a rush of anticipation. Staring up at the evening sky, he wondered what Evelyn had planned for them tonight. Memories of that movie drifted across his mind's eye; would it be anything like that? Would they just walk in, bear their skin, and Evelyn would direct them from there?

 _Will she be there at all?_ The lines of Hiei's frown deepened. He had considered the possibility that the lady wouldn't be expecting him. After all, he had made it perfectly clear that he had no intention whatsoever of returning. Or had he? To be perfectly honest, Hiei couldn't be certain. If she was able to read his history, there was no telling what else she could see.

 _Whatever is waiting,_ he thought as the familiar bubbled house came into view, _I'll find out soon enough._

"Hiei, where are you going?"

Kurama's voice cut the silence as the younger demon marched up the front walkway of the doctor's house.

Hiei paused. "What do you mean?" he asked, casting his eyes over his shoulder. "We're here."

"Here?" Kurama was staring at the space behind Hiei looking puzzled. "Hiei, there's nothing there."

Red eyes went to the cookie-cutter house and then drifted upwards to the shimmering aura. Kurama stood just outside the barrier where the front walkway ended and the sidewalk began. Hiei frowned; Evelyn did say her barrier kept her charges protected, and that only those who needed her services could find her. Perhaps Kurama was seeing the other end of the enchantment, the part that kept the lady hidden.

 _Regardless_ , Hiei thought with a dramatic roll of his eyes, _he's just going to have to trust me_.

"I don't have time to explain." He snapped impatiently. "Just come here, Kurama." The fox blinked, but, much to Hiei's surprise, he offered no further resistance. One foot crossed the boundary and Kurama stood at Hiei's side.

-o-

 _Two demons approached the wooden door_

 _Pondering together_

" _What's in store"?_

One step forward and there it was: a house with a porchlight shining bright standing between the other houses on either side looking as if it had always been there. The only difference was the barrier of energy Kurama could now sense around him, and the peculiar sensation that even the house before them wasn't quite what it appeared to be. Kurama wasn't unfamiliar with this place, but it struck him as odd when Hiei had announced their destination was a vacant lot. This space, to his knowledge, had always been empty; as far back as he could remember the neighbors always said something about the ground in that specific area being too unstable to lay a good foundation, and so nothing had ever been built there.

 _That's quite the illusion._ He mused, his puzzlement slowly replaced with curiosity; the doctor had become that much more interesting. _What else are you hiding?_

Hiei, on the other hand, was oblivious to the bemusing spectacle the other was witnessing. While Kurama's reaction was certainly not something Hiei had foreseen the felon was not known to be a creature struck by wonder. _It doesn't matter_ , he thought, _so long as the fox still follows me in_.

 _And as long as she is waiting._ Hiei took a breath in and reached his hand for the brass doorknob.

 _Darkness drew back in the wake of the light_

 _There beneath the moonless night_

 _The Woman stood before the pair,_

 _Diamonds glistening in her hair._

"Good evening, gentlemen." greeted Evelyn, and she stepped aside. "Won't you please come inside?" Being a veteran of sorts when it came to Evelyn's peculiar home and her surprise entrances, Hiei only grunted as he came in. Following two steps behind him, Kurama's breath hitched in apprehension as he crossed over the threshold. The air smelled different inside; wherever they were, one thing was certain- the fox was no longer in his territory.

"How nice to see you again, Jaganshi." said Evelyn, sporting an impish grin. "And I thought you said you wouldn't be coming back."

"Hn." Stubborn as ever, he wouldn't admit outwardly she was right. But he was here, and he wasn't unaccompanied; that alone said plenty.

"And I see you brought your friend along." The lady's attention fixed on the Kurama, who, despite his collected presentation, was bristling; Evelyn could feel his unease pricking her skin like a barrage of dull needles. There was, however, that glint of healthy curiosity hidden behind his evergreen eyes, and the lady couldn't help but grin.

"Welcome to Sanctuary, darling." Evelyn bobbed a curtsey to Kurama.

He politely answered with a bow. "A pleasure to meet you." Cool, gentle fingers lifted his chin.

"My goodness, such a polite young man." Evelyn purred approvingly. Under her fingertips Kurama's pulse quickened, and the tips of his ears flushed red. A peculiar aroma on her skin tickled his senses. It was foreign, yet so familiar, like a face in a dream one forgets upon waking only to be recalled as déjà vu and dismissed just as swiftly. And it was old- ancient, even. Kurama got the impression that when she called him 'young' it was no exaggeration.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you." She said. "It's so refreshing to meet someone with manners." Hiei caught the pointed sideways smirk she flashed him and immediately averted his gaze. He recalled how combative he had been when they first met and how quickly she had put him in his place.

The fox turned on Shuichi's charm. "You're too kind, ma'am."

"Not at all, my dear," the lady deflected sweetly, "I'm only as kind as I want to be. Now," Evelyn shifted her stance to address them both, "enough pleasantries. I know some of us are eager for the events of the evening." Her electric violet eyes passed knowingly between her guests. "If you would please, gentlemen, follow me."

Evelyn lifted the hem of her burgundy dress and her bare feet padded softly on the carpeted steps as she made her way up the stairs. Hiei stuffed his hands even deeper in his pockets and trailed close behind. Kurama hesitated; he couldn't shake this sense of trepidation at the idea of venturing deeper into what felt to him like a predator's den.

"Come along, darling," Evelyn's voice commanded Kurama's attention, "step lively." He glanced at Hiei. He had been there before, and knew better than Kurama what to expect. If he felt there was cause for concern, Kurama would have been able to see it in his blood red eyes. But there was no hesitation or suspicion to be found- only expectancy and a very Hiei amount of impatience.

"Yes, ma'am." He picked up his pace, not missing the devious grin that spread across the woman's face.

The trio reached the landing at the end of a ample corridor. On either side stood closed doors, and urns of finery and green dotted every corner of but one. At the far end of the hall aside double doors was a sight familiar to Hiei- a round table set for three, a plate of treats, and a pot of tea. The emiko's mouth began to water.

"Have a seat." Evelyn gestured to the two empty chairs as she lowered herself into her own. "And help yourself." She cast a fleeting but pointed glance at Hiei that said quite plainly ' _I know you're hungry_ '. Hiei grunted and took his seat beside Kurama, waiting until the lady was focused on pouring out their tea before darting a hand across the table, snatching up a cookie.

"Right then, my dears," the lady said brusquely, "first things first, there are matters of business to attend to. Before we discuss anything else, let's all get on a preferred name basis, shall we?"

Hiei arched a brow. "You already know our names."

"I know your title." She corrected. "'Master of the Jagan Eye' is a badge of merit. Your name is your identity, and that I don't possess until you give it to me."

"Why does it matter?" asked Kurama.

Evelyn couldn't help but grin; she expected as much from him. "One's identity is a powerful thing," she answered, "and in Sanctuary we respect that sanctity." The first prepared cup was eased across the table to Hiei. "We'll start with you, Jaganshi."

Hiei blinked and stared down at his tea. During his reading Evelyn had seen everything hidden in his history. She knew even more of him than Kurama, and he still couldn't shake how much that perturbed him. But his name… it was something that she didn't have, which was a very comfortable notion. She said his identity was power, one he held over her. He rather liked the sound of that, he decided. His eyes drifted up to meet Evelyn's. In his stare and his silence she saw his resolution and inclined her head respectfully.

"Very well." She said. "You'll be addressed by your title while you are here, until you decide otherwise. Understood?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted his agreement. The lady beamed, satisfied.

"Good." With that settled Evelyn poured out a second cup. "Now for you, my dear," This time she addressed Kurama, passing him a tea with cream and no sugar, "your friend is right. He's already given a name for you, but it's not the only one you wear. So the choice is yours, my dear: which identity will you use here?"

Kurama shifted his position, lifting one leg over the other and taking up his tea. Hiei rolled his eyes; the fox was at it again- analyzing and assessing. Indeed, Kurama was weighing his options before he answered. On one hand, Kurama had his reasons for keeping his true name a secret from people he encounters day to day. How Hiei had come to find him Kurama could only suspect that his Jagan eye and telepathy were to blame. Within both Demon and Spirit World the name 'Kurama' inspired dread and ire, and so he hid in human world where he could recover undetected. Those who did not fear the bandit sought to consume him with their wrath; like Hiei, Evelyn appeared to be neither. Even knowing his true name, Hiei had looked beyond Kurama's weak human state to the mighty demon trapped within with fearless admiration. Evelyn was smiling at him now with the same glint of respect and intrigue, awaiting his answer, patient and unafraid.

On the other hand, Kurama considered as he sipped his brew, in human world the name Shuichi was the name he had been given that he used to blend and hide. Kurama looked to Hiei who was nibbling on his stolen treat now that the doctor's attention was elsewhere. There was nowhere for Kurama to be himself outside of his dealings with Yusuke. But this place wasn't his human home. He had no need to keep up appearance here. If he had a chance to be who he was, especially with Hiei, Kurama wouldn't turn it down. He stuck out his chin and met the lady's eye.

"You may call me 'Kurama'."

Evelyn happily hummed. "Excellent."

"What may we call you?" asked the fox.

"My name is 'Evelyn' and you will address me as such." she said authoritatively . "And, if the mood strikes you," she emphasized, " you may call me 'miss' or 'ma'am'. Understood?"

Hiei grunted. _Fine._

Kurama nodded. "I understand. And what are your plans for us, Evelyn?"

"Ah, you're getting ahead of me, darling." she chuckled good-naturedly. "But thank you for streamlining the way to our next item of business." Once again she turned to Hiei who was licking up the last crumbs of cookie from his fingers.

"Jaganshi, you came to me with a want and a need, and my task is to meet that need." said Evelyn. "You wish to learn how to be a lover, correct?"

Hiei paused to throw a glance at Kurama. Had anyone else been there with him, the felon would have given a sharp denial, stormed from the room, and that would have been the end. But the damn fox already knew. As if Hiei could have ever hoped to hide something like this from him for long. The point of no return was already a shadow in the distance. He may as well be honest.

"Yes, I do."

"Then it is my intention to teach you everything you need to know about being a lover." Evelyn said. "Everything I ask of you, and every lesson I have to teach will be in pursuit of that endeavor."

"Our sessions will be once a week on Friday, and always at the same time, unless you hear from me otherwise." She spoke like a physician laying out a plan of care. "Since what Jaganshi needs is an instructor, our sessions will be set up like class lessons during which we'll each have our role to play." The lady drummed the tips of her long fingers together as her attention honed in on Hiei.

"Jaganshi, your role is that of the student, and I will act as your instructor. While you are in my house, my dear, I expect you to honor that arrangement."

Then Kurama witnessed a remarkable thing: Hiei didn't argue.

"When I came here you asked that I respect your power and authority," he said, "and thus far you've shown respect of mine. While I still don't care about your silly rituals and manners, you and I have entered into an alliance. Don't expect any brown-nosing or for me to bow at your feet, but I've no intention of dishonoring you by going back on our agreement."

"Good answer." Purred the lady. "And as for you, Kurama," violet eyes drifted back to the redhead, "your role will be to act as my assistant during these weekly appointments."

"What does that entail exactly?" asked the fox. There was an impish light behind Evelyn's eyes that Kurama was almost certain she wanted him to see.

"The best way to learn these sorts of things, I have found, is through observation and practice. A 'hands-on' experience, if you will." Evelyn leaned forwards across the table, resting her chin in her hand. "You would assist me by lending yourself for the purpose of demonstration."

"So in other words," Kurama clarified, "I'm to be a classroom dummy."

Evelyn laughed.

"While you're far from a dummy, my dear," she chuckled, tucking a stray black curl behind an ear, "that is certainly one way to put it. Rest assured that at least you'll have more say than one." A hand gestured to the double doors behind her. "Every night before each session you and I will adjourn to the Room where we'll discuss and decide on a plan for the evening; Jaganshi, meanwhile, will wait outside. Once you and I have things decided and set up accordingly, I will lay out the rules of the night for you, Jaganshi," she tapped the table in Hiei's direction to ensure he was paying attention, "and then we shall begin."

"This brings me to our final item of business: your privacy." A finger drew a circle in the air, a vague gesture to indicate the space around them.

"Both of you are guests of Sanctuary and are therefore afforded the protection and privacy offered within these walls." Evelyn explained. "Whatever occurs in this house is between the three of us. Anyone who knows of this arrangement outside here will not have heard it from me. Who you do or do not tell is no one's business but your own. However," she addressed both of them, her fingers forming a steeple, "we are treating these sessions as classroom lessons, and so as your teacher I strongly encourage you to take the lessons learned here and apply them outside your appointments." She grinned as Hiei pouted at her. "Consider it your homework assignment. I'm sure Kurama would not mind offering the extra tutelage, would you, darling?"

Kurama couldn't quite tell what it was about the way she said that or the way her eyes fell on him that caused him to feel like a cyclone had just touched down in his stomach. When he said nothing, Evelyn went on.

"Do either of you have any objections to the conditions of these appointments?"

The doctor fell into silence waiting for their reply. More specifically, the lady's crystal eyes were on Kurama. Hiei was eager, and he had done enough to prove that he would see this through to the end, but what of his companion? Kurama was still dissecting her, trying to piece a puzzle together. She could feel it in the air around him, and she could taste the sweetness of his curiosity whenever she drew in a breath. He was cautious and careful, but this time his inquisitiveness won over.

"No, Evelyn." Kurama answered with a voice as level as he could possibly muster. "I've no objections at all." Hiei in turn answered with a nod. He wasn't certain he liked the idea of having to practice outside, but if Kurama had no arguments, then neither did he.

"Then that concludes matters of business." Evelyn patted the table like a judge dismissing their courtroom. "Jaganshi, if you would please, wait here. Kurama," the lady beckoned with a finger, "come with me."

Kurama and Evelyn both rose to their feet. Hiei crossed his arms and huffed. He hated the idea of waiting, but out of respect for the lady he kept quiet.

 _Patience_ , purred a voice at the back of his mind. Hiei snorted indignantly. Patience was never a virtue he possessed, but, he supposed begrudgingly, it wouldn't hurt for the time being. She had been right about everything and seemed to know what she was doing. Even if he didn't like it, nothing she had asked of him so far had been unworthy of his compliance.

"We won't keep you waiting long." Evelyn assured him, sensing his edginess.

"Just go on and have your talk." He said, making a moderate attempt not to sound snappy, adding when he caught Kurama's questioning glance. "You two are going to get along disgustingly well. So hurry up and get it over with so we can get on with the evening."

Then Evelyn said three words that left Hiei feeling warm and heavy.

"As you wish, Jaganshi."

Hiei scowled as he went hot under his overcoat, but he elected to say nothing as Evelyn ushered Kurama into the Room. The felon simply took up his teacup and kicked both his feet up as the doctor closed the doors behind her.


End file.
